


House, Kisses and Children

by GreeneySilvery



Series: The Colliding Love [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, College Professor Draco Malfoy, Fluffy, M/M, Pandemic - Freeform, home fic, parenting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreeneySilvery/pseuds/GreeneySilvery
Summary: "It was just a little accident with one of the newbies while both were trying to catch a boy who intended to imperioused his peers from one of the shops in Godrick Hollow," and this time he found his way to his husband's lips and was immensely happy when Draco allowed his tongue to enter the warm, moist cavity of the blond's mouth.And as soon as the kiss started, his hands began to try to open the shirt that his partner was wearing that night ... Until Draco separated from him and slapped him on the biceps."You know the rules, Potter," he said in a serious tone, while glaring. "House, kisses, children, food, bath, sex and sleep."
Relationships: Harry/Draco
Series: The Colliding Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650448
Comments: 4
Kudos: 156





	House, Kisses and Children

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot. I though, Coronavirus will give free time from work and college, but that's not true. I am teleworking and having to do college on-line. But, it's fun to post this tonight.

Harry removed the auror robes he wore with him every time he was on duty. Her husband's blond hair made him smile immediately as he kicked off his boots. If there was one thing his husband, Draco Potter-Malfoy hated, was a filthy house, he don't want their children to sit on germs when they started playing with the many toys they had.

Carefully, Harry walked over to where his husband was sitting, grading student exams. 

"Cambridge is not just any university, Harry," the blonde's voice echoed in his head, as the ward Draco put on the first rung of the three steps, let him in, leading him to the livingroom. 

Carefully, Harry stopped behind his husband and ran his fingers through the shiny blond hair.

"Hello, love," he said to him, as his fingers continued to massage his soulmate's scalp. Draco was sitted on a baby blue pillow, in front of their coffee table.

"Hello, you," Draco replied, as he raised his eyes from the pages he was grading.

"Scorp and Jammie?" he ask him, as he raises his eyes to the clock. Ten forty at night.

"Already in bed. The babysitter said they weren't feeling well today,” Draco replied, standing up and wrapping his arms around his husband's torso. "I told Hermione to check them for a moment and she said they had a little fever, but nothing more. And that if they took their potions they would be fine in a couple of days.” Draco mentioned, hiding his face in the other's chest. "Your clothes smell of burns, Potter," he said, looking up and narrowing his eyes.

Harry kissed his hunsband's forehead.

"It was just a little accident with one of the newbies while trying to catch a boy who intended to imperioused his peers from one of the shops in Godrick Hollow," and this time he found his way to his husband's lips and was immensely happy when Draco allowed his tongue to enter the warm, moist cavity of the his mouth.

And as soon as the kiss started, his hands began to try to open the shirt that his partner was wearing that night ... Until Draco separated from him and slapped him on the biceps.

"You know the rules, Potter," he said in a serious tone, while glaring. "House, kisses, children, food, bath, sex and sleep."

"Yes, my lord," he said, as he gave Draco one last kiss, then walked towards their children's room. His two beautiful and precious kids, the work of Severus Snape's creation, perhaps, as a wedding gift to his godson.

Yes, his children were a gift from Severus Snape. A potion invented by the same man who had sacrificed his life for Harry's, who had given him the chance to find Draco alive, even if a little hurt, and then the man who allowed him to have children with his husband. Their children were the first “Cauldron's Babies,” a kind of ritual accompanied by a specific potion designed by Severus to create babies.

If he closed his eyes, he was sure he could remember the two spheres that began to form after two weeks of waiting. Two celestial spheres, bright and beautiful, that after four months had to be separated, and each placed in a different cauldron, so that both fetuses could continue feeding correctly on the nutrients of the potion.

Around the seventh month their children began to flutter inside the bubbles, filling Harry with fear every time he saw them, fear for the bubble might burst and kill their babies instantly. During those nine months, his two twins fed on the magic of Harry and Draco equally, never more than three hours per day, every day, both entered the potion lab to sit with their children, talk to them, sing to them (Draco) and tell them about everything and nothing. About how much they loved them, even if they were not yet born.

Harry stopped at the ajar door that gave access to the room the twins shared. Taking care not to wake them up, he opened the door and his eyes fixed on the hundreds of stars that floated around the room, creating the feeling of being in the outer space and creating the light necessary for the children to sleep peacefully, without nightmares.

He sighed and his eyes lingered on the two silhouettes that were together on the same bed, James practically on the edge. With the back pressed to his twins' and the soles of the feet together. James' dark hair was in chaos, while Scorpius's blond, almost white hair, gently touched the pillow.

He walked to his children's bed and tucked them both in, then leaned down and kissed each one's heads. Scorpius's bright green eyes fluttered open and Harry's heart stopped. They were beautiful, full of love.

"Daddy?" Scorpius asked, his voice still sleepy. "Daddy, I love you."

And Harry's heart broke with the force of his love for his son.

"I love you too, Scorp. You are my moon." He whispered fondly to him and kissed him on the head again. "Go to sleep now, love. It's too late."

"James loves you too, Daddy." Scorpius's whisper, almost imperceptible, filled Harry's eyes with tears.

"And I love him too," he ran his hand over his son's dark hair, and just for a few seconds, James's eyes fluttered open to show him two silver pools, and then closed them.

"Good night, Daddy," James whispered, pressing more his body to his twin's and falling back into a deep sleep.

"Good night, little one," and he kissed his son's cheeks, then backed up on his steps and stood on the doorstep. Three years since their babies were born to a cold August night. The night of August 25th, the twins cried for the very first time, their opened their rounded eyes, taking in the world around them. James safely tucked in Draco's arm and Scorpius wrapped securely in the heat of Harry's body. 

"They're fine, Harry," Draco's hot breath tickled his neck. "I think they are the happiest children in the world and the luckiest one." His sweet voice bringing him to the present.

Harry looked at him for a moment, but Draco's eyes were fixed on their children's sleeping bodies.

"Yes, they have the love of Harry Potter," Draco whispered.

"And the love of Draco Malfoy," Harry replied. Taking a couple of steps back and with him, Draco. Until they were both outside their children's room. "Home, kisses, children, food, bath, sex," Harry whispered, capturing Draco's lips once more. "I think we can put together bathing with sex and food, because sex equals to food. And a wet husband, is a husband ready to be fucked," He took Draco by the waist, and closed his eyes to apparate in their bathroom.


End file.
